


Check My Math

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint likes spending time in Tony's lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check My Math

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> written for the 6/19/2014 comment fic challenge over at LJ

"Hey," Tony said one day after getting use to finding Clint hanging out in his lab at all hours of the day or night. He found it comforting to share his space with someone who didn't constantly question his actions, and he had a feeling that Clint felt the same way. He would keep that thought to himself since he didn't want to scare Clint away. "Would you mind checking my math?"

“Can’t Jarvis do that for you?” Clint inquired not bothering to look up from the chess game he was playing with You.

“He could,” Tony allowed. “But, there are times when I prefer the human touch, so to speak.”

"Let me get this straight," Clint drawled as he countered a move made by You and thus putting the AI’s king in jeopardy. "You want me to check your math. I thought you kept Bruce around for that."

"Yeah, that's one of the things I keep him around for," Tony retorted sarcastically.

"Way to treat your science bro," Clint shot back.

"Jackass," Tony muttered and tossed down on his workbench the sheet of equations he had spent the better part of the morning working on. He really needed somebody to go over his figures before he inputted them into the new suit or he would probably end up blowing up another lab.

"Love you too, sweet cheeks," Clint retorted finally looking up with an unrepentant grin on his face.

Tony rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I'm going to go raid the kitchen. You want something?" he asked having decided a change of subject was needed before he decided to take his frustrations out on Clint by wringing his neck.

"Nah," Clint replied countering another of You’s moves without looking at the board causing the AI to chirp at him in annoyance. "I'm good, and remember to stay away from Tasha's stuff."

"Wouldn't touch her stuff with a ten foot pole," Tony quipped having found out the hard way what the redhead assassin did to people who dared to mess with her leftovers.

Clint nodded and returned to his chess match.

Tony sighed finally realizing what Pepper had meant when she said he and Clint were too much alike for their own good. He shrugged and left the lab since he couldn’t ignore the grumbling his stomach was making.

*&*

Clint waited several minutes to make certain Tony was truly gone before pausing his game and going over to look at Tony's math. What he found surprised him, because on top of Tony's scrawled equations was a note that read:

_I know you've got a good head for advanced mathematics considering the improbable shots you have made in the heat of battle, so check my numbers and I'll continue to ignore the fact that you are smarter than you appear._

Clint chuckled at Tony's backhanded compliment, which was one of the reasons why he felt comfortable about spending time with the man.

Tony was bluntly honest since he never had time to be considerate of other people’s feelings, and while annoying at times, Clint found it refreshing after months of having people pussyfoot around him waiting for him to snap because of what Loki had made him do.

He removed his glasses from his shirt pocket and slipped them on. He picked up Tony’s chewed on pencil and started checking the genius’ math.


End file.
